Daughter of Evil
by Summergale
Summary: The Daughter of Evil reigns over her 'yellow land' cruelly. It's not long before her citizens rise up against both princess and servant.
1. Daughter of Evil

Inspired by the song series "Daughter of Evil", "Servant of Evil", and "Message of Regret". I don't own Vocaloids, nor do I own the characters involved in this.

Oh, and I took a few liberties with the song... might not fit exactly. I dunno if this will be a oneshot or not, depends if people want me to write the followup.

* * *

"M-my clothes. Wear em."

Rin looked from the bundles up to Len's aqua eyes. His hands were shaking, eyes rapidly filling with tears despite trying not to cry. He was holding the clothes out in trembling arms, blond hair lossened from it's ponytail.  
"It's okay... W-we're twins, they won't notice." he mumbled, thrusting the clothes towards his princess. She nodded shakily and accepted them, quickly changing.

A few minutes later, Len shivered. He was wearing his princess' clothes, a yellow dress tied with orange ribbon. He'd had the foresight to shove some tissues down the front to give himself a bigger chest, and so far they hadn't noticed. He shuffled his wrists slightly, trying not to cry out from the pain. They were bound painfully,_ painfully_ tight.

In the crowd, it was the once-Princess Rin's turn to try not to sob. She was wearing her servant's clothes (_Len's clothes, always Len, not the servant_), his cape pulled tight to her body and her hair tied up just like his had been. She scrubbed the tears away, remembering all the times he had served her treats and snacks. It had been brioche yesterday, right? Rin turned her head up to watch, and for a moment, she could have sworn their eyes met.

Rough hands grabbed Len's hair and shoulders, forcing him to kneel. His throat bashed against the rough wood of the guillotine, and his eyes searched madly for his sister. His princess. He found her, trying to swallow sobs. Len glanced upwards, watching the hypnotising effect of the sun glinting off the blade. So much he hadn't done, so much he hadn't seen. _So many of his sister's smiles he wouldn't be around to cause._

"For crimes again our kingdom, the... the citizens condemn Princess Rin Kagamine to death. Her body shall be buried in an unmarked grave. She will _not_ be mourned." intoned a red-clad figure standign mere inches away. From this angle, it was hard to see much of her face, but from the voice he realised she was Meiko. The former princess of the red land, Rin had had all the inhabitants of every village either enslaved or slain.

Kaito stood nearby, holding a piece of paper in shaking hands. He crouched by Len's face, and he sucked in a breath - maybe this close, the blue prince would recognise his lover's killer? There was a flicker of recognition and hatred (such hatred he had never seen). In that instant, he realised.

Kaito and Meiko already knew.  
"We know about the swap," the prince murmured, a smirk crossing his face. "We figure, eliminate Rin's brother and the wayward princess will behave, yeah? Sort of like having Miku killed made me bitter." A nod from Meiko, and Kaito drew a small, sharp knife, slashing it across the rope holding up the blade.

There was a swish and a thunk, and then Len Kagamine knew no more.


	2. Message of Regret

A sob worked it's way out of Rin's throat, joining countless others.

She was sat on a beach she only dimly remembered from childhood. She'd long since abandoned the dresses and frilly outfits she'd worn before -_ they seemed a lifetime away now_ - instead favouring shirts and pants. The pair she had on now had once belonged to Len, and if she closed her eyes she could still see him.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. When they had been young, before she had become the princess and he the loyal servant, they had come here to push bottles into the sea. It was said that if they made it to the horizon, the wishes written inside actually came true. The thought had been exhilarating when they were younger. Now Rin bounced a sturdy bottle in her palm and wondered if it was true.

The pendant Len had pressed into her hand a mere week before had contained a message. _"If I was reborn, I want to meet you again."_ She'd cried for days. Rin scrubbed away the tears, but more flooded forth along with memories. Memories she hadn't thought of for a long time.

Sights and sounds and smells from childhood, the agonising memory of she and Len being separated. He'd only found his way back to her a year ago, and what had she done? Ignored her brother, her twin, using him as a _servant_! She'd sent him to kill Miku Hatsune, the princess of the green land and lover to the blue prince. He'd come back late that night, long before the soldiers who were still burning the villages and pillaging what they could. He'd been covered in blood, and in one hand had been the dagger. Blood had gleamed like scarlet starlight off the edge. The bottle weighed so, so heavily in her hand, heavier than the dagger had been. She'd written her wish inside, and now she cast it adrift into the waves. With it, she sent all her regret. She'd been so terrible before, and sending the message off was like saying goodbye to Len.

She watched it disappear into the horizon, turned around, and walked away.


	3. Re: Birthday

Len realised he wasn't actually dead shortly after opening his eyes. It was pitch black, he couldn't see anything except himself, but the very fact that he had opened his eyes was confirmation. He was floating. His arms were folded against his chest, knees brought up almost to his face. Steadily he uncurled, and the first thing he realised - rather startlingly - was that he was still wearing the dress he'd died in. How_ embarassing_...

The second thing was that he couldn't really move. Staring at his wrists, he blinked a few times. Shackles the colour of blood wrapped around his slim wrists (_"They're like a girl's, honestly!" The words were like a dream_). Shifting his fingers slightly, he brushed against them. Suddenly, thoughts - words - came to him. He didn't hear them, but he felt them all the same.

Bloodshed. Anger. Hate. They seemed to be linked the these shackles; the chains leading away from them trailed into darkness on either side of him. Uncurling properly, he looked down and found a second pair of shackles. This time they were blue, a deep hue remeniscent of the sea. Len reached down to touch these, too, but his fingers could only lightly scrape at the surface.

More words. But this time, there was a voice.  
_"Miku? Miku! Please, wake up! M-Miku!"_  
It sounded familiar. It was Kaito, the blue prince, wasn't it? It struck Len that he'd seen Kaito running to Miku Hatsune's unmoving corpse mere moments after he'd hidden in the shadows, bloody knife in hand. He remembered the tears running down the prince's face, the way he shook the dead girl's shoulders. The way her eyes stared glassily, lifelessly, up at her lover. Kaito's desolate sobs had carried through the green palace as he'd ran back. These must be Kaito's tears shackling him, then.

Was he going to be stuck here forever?  
If that was what he had to do to keep Rin safe... so be it. That was what he had promised himself before, right? He had to keep the promise.

* * *

Rin sighed and kicked a stone; it skittered off into the water.

She was still at the beach, she couldn't work up the energy to leave. She sat down on the sand, resting her head in her arms. She had been a princess once, the worst princess in the world, and yet Len had never left her, never mistrusted her. Why? Everyone else abandoned her the moment trouble had arised? But he had given his _life_ for her.

That was real loyalty. The loyalty only a brother - no, a_** twin**_ - could have had.

And now she'd lost him forever.

* * *

**BAWWWWW.  
You know a story is sad when it makes the author cry. Next one's the last.**


	4. Happiness

Rin had been sitting here for several hours already, and the moon glinted off the surface of the waves. The spray caught the moonlight, making the night air sparkle. She sang in a quiet voice. It was a song without words, supposed to be happy, but now it sounded more like a dirge.

Len heard the song, even in his isolation. His head jerked up, and for the first time he spoke.  
"Rin!"  
He practically screamed, the sound screeching in his ears. His voice scratched on his unused ears like nails on a chalkboard, but he continued. Shouting, sobbing, wailing, he did it all. The shackles began to crack.

"Rin!"  
Rin could hear the noise, like a whisper on the edge of hearing. She shook her head vehemently, blonde hair fluttering lightly from the motion. He was dead, wasn't he? Beheaded while passing himself off as her. The noise continued, getting louder and louder, and suddenly sparkles began to appear in the air. She stood up, reached out.  
"Len?"

Len felt all the emotions that he had ever experienced, all at once. All the sights, sounds, smells, they assaulted him.  
'This is your rebirth. Rin's regrets have earned you another chance... use it well, Len Kagamine.'  
The words simply arrived in his memory like they had always been there, and he felt the shackles shatter, the shards spilling away into the dark. The space around him lightened slightly, the ground moreso, until he could see sand and waves and a sky speckled with pale stars.

Rin's jaw dropped open. Len was there, curled up above the waves. His aqua blue eyes were searching - just like the last time she'd seen them - searching for her.  
"Len, you're b-back!" she stammered, running into the surf. He dropped like a rock, landing in her arms. The breath woofed out of him, and he stared up at her muzzily, a smile upon his lips.  
"I'm back."

* * *

They ventured to the blue land on foot. Len got a change of clothes, of course - he couldn't walk round in a dress, after all. He filled the air with words, tunes, trying to fill the time lost with notes and harmonies. Finally they reached the Azure Palace, home to Kaito the blue prince.

"R-Rin... will he try to kill us again?" he murmured, leaning close to his twin. She bit her lip nervously - she hadn't planned this far. She strode up to the guards.  
"I wish to see Prince Kaito, please." she announced. They laughed, waving her in.

Kaito glared at them. He'd been standing in the main hall of the palace, speaking with a villager, when they had walked in. He stormed over and jabbed Rin in the chest.  
"Do you know what it feels like now? To lose a loved one? Well?" He was practically shouting, and Len shoved the prince away.  
"Stop it! She's redeemed herse--"  
"Wait... You're supposed to be_ dead_! Meiko and I made sure of it, we cut your head off!" Kaito hissed. He rounded on the once-servant. "You killed Miku. My Miku. You stabbed her in the heart and watched her bleed to death."

Len looked to one side and sighed.  
"I did it for Rin. She wanted me to do it; who was I to say no to my princess?" This wasn't going the way he wanted. "Please, can we put this behind us?"  
"No, we bloody well can't! No amount of 'moving on' will bring my love back, and you know it!" Tears were beginning to well up in the blue prince's eyes.  
Len wanted to scream. This was not why he had been redeemed.  
"Miku... Miku said something before she died, you know." He hadn't wanted to tell anyone. Last words were intimate things. "She said... she said that even in her last moments, she loved you." That seemed to calm him. The other boy ran his hands through azure hair, breathing deeply.  
"I was going to marry her. Our countries would unite, and we would be happy." he muttered, turning round to look out of the window.

The trio peered out of the window and saw life continuing far below on the streets. It was market day, and the sounds of merchants shouting their wares and prices and cheap deals rose up to their ears.  
"I... I forgive you. Miku wouldn't want me to stay so bitter."

They left silently. They returned to the yellow kingdom to find there was a new ruler, someone who actually cared for the people. That angered Rin a little - the throne was hers by birth - but she seemed secretly relieved she wouldn't have to do it again.

The years passed, and the princess and her servant grew up. Len took a job as a carpenter; Rin sang in a restaurant. They were happy.

* * *

**This ending doesn't really sound that good, but I need to finish this.  
It was great fun writing this, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
